When dragons and fairies converge
by dragonkissfairywink
Summary: Natsu reads a strange riddle and is transported to Berk. His only hope a returning home is befriending Hiccup, Toothless, and the gang. Will he return home or will an old enemy find him first? Rated T for some language. Set after Tartaros Arc and HTTYD 2.
1. Prologue

First **story wish me luck here we go.**

 _Prologue:_

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

It was just anouther day training with Happy. The blue cat had insisted that we go fishing in a near by lake that just so happened to have a large population of the felines favorite food, fish. Frankly he was starting to get bored. "Happy, how much longer are we going sit here?" I complained loudly. However Happy was to busy day dreaming about yummy fishes to respond.

Suddenly a strange noise caught the my attention. "Happy stay here I'm gonna go check that noise out." I set down my fishing rod and got up. As I approached the area where I thought the sound came from I tripped over something. "What the hell" I paused when I saw a strange book with strange runes inscribed on the front. _Hmm I wonder what this_ is? _Well no harm in looking._ When I opened to book there was a riddle or a poem or something inscribed on the inside of the cover. "A warning to all those who read this tome, some things you must do to find your way home, first find a stone the color of blood, then a blossom hidden in the mud, lastly a pearl blacker than black, this is your only chance to get back." _I don't know which is weirder, the poem or that I could read that._ Then a flash of light and everything went dark.

* * *

 **Yay my first chapter! Please review flames may or may not be fed to the dragon slayer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for your reviews. I will try to post at least once a week.**

 _Chapter 1:_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

* * *

 _Hiccup's P.O.V_

It was only two weeks after the battle with the Great Bewilderbeast, Toothless becoming alpha, and becoming chief myself. It felt good to be back in the sky after a long day of being chief of Berk.

"Well bud why don't we try this again." We had been practicing a few new moves and so far things were, iffy. " Oh come on don't look at me like that we're going to get it right this time I know it." But as we were getting into position there was a bright flash of light. "Well that was weird. Should we go check it out?" I asked Toothless. Then out of nowhere something slammed into us and we crashed in a nearby island. "Owww, bud are you okay?" Toothless then proceeded to whack me upside the head with his tail and grunted. "I take that as a yes."

 _What ever crashed into us had to be big, moving really fast or both. I just hope we find it before it runs off._ When we had searched almost the whole island- it was a bit on the medium side- I stumbled on some furrows in the dirt. "This is sort of like when I was looking for you bud, well minus the midair collision and all that." When we came to the end of the trail we were met with a very odd sight.

A man who looked in his late teens was lying on the ground curled on his left side. He wore a black shirt with gold trim it had one long sleeve on his left leaving his right arm bare it was open revealing a muscular torso. On his right shoulder there was a red tattoo that if looked at from the right angle, was a fairy with a tail. He also had on a matching waistcoat and baggy white pants tied off just below the knee. Black sandals were on his feet, a black wristband was on his right wrist, and a scarf that looked like it was made of scales was around his neck. The oddest thing about him though, was his hair, it was spiky and had fallen to cover his eyes, it was also rose pink.

"This day just changed a lot bud." _But I don't know for better or worse._

* * *

 **Yay let me know if this chapter was too short I'm trying to make them longer as the story continues , DaF out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews everyone! :) Here is the moment you've all been waiting for.**

Chapter _2:_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

 _Thoughts_ 'Dragon speak' "Human speak"

* * *

 _Toothless's P.O.V_

He was certainly a strange boy that much was certain. He looked human yet, he smelled almost exactly like a dragon. "Well bud do you think we should sneak in around the back now or wait till nightfall?" And of course Hiccup just had to want, no _need_ to bring him home with us. We were currently assessing our options of getting him in the house without anyone noticing or him falling off my back were he was now laying.

I gave an emphasized grunt and shot him a look that relayed my- frustration. "Ok, ok we'll do it now no need to get all defensive bud." With that we made our slow trek to the window on the side of the house. However on the way through the window I slipped and tilted steeply to the side. "Toothless watch out!" Hiccup panicked whisper reached my ears too late. 'What in the name of Thor?!' The strange boy on my back had unconsciously griped onto my saddle with one hand and and my scales with the other. _That was weird it's almost like a, reflex of some sort._ 'This better be over soon.' I growled at Hiccup. "On three I need you to slide him onto this cot, ready bud, one two three."

Luckily the pinkette didn't hold on this time and we got him on the cot with out a problem. Unfortunately Valka, Hiccups's mother, heard us. "Hiccup what's going on up there?" "Ah, nothing every things completely normal." Hiccup cast me a worried look. "Nothing is normal with you , I'm coming up." she said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh Thor, oh Thor, if mom comes up here she'll see him!" "See who?" We looked at the doorway and there was Hiccups's mother, hands on hips, and the -what did you do know- look on her face. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third" Hiccup winced "what did you bring home this time? Come on let me see it." I tried to discreetly cover the passenger on my back with my wings, but Valka caught me in the act.

"Toothless could you ever so kindly show me what you have on your back?" Uh oh it was the voice, the voice that made you want to do exactly what she said. I tried to resist her charms for as long as possible but then she brought out the secret weapon, smoked salmon and dragon nip. 'I am so sorry Hiccup, please forgive me.' I couldn't take it anymore and obliging walked towards her. "There we go, good dragon Toothless." she cooed. "Traitor." Hiccup shot at me under his breath, I gave him my best and cutest (not that I'll ever admit that outloud) -I'm sorry- face.

"Come on Toothless, let's see what you have under your wings shall we?" Valka half questioned, half ordered. I reluctantly relaxed my wings until the boy on my back was visible. "Well this is unexpected, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a dragon, but a boy. Do you know what happened to him?" Valka asked her son. "No, but he sort of fell out of the sky and crashed into Toothless and I. He looked fine but we couldn't leave him out there for the wild dragons to find him, and I kind of want some answers as to where he came from, who he is, and most importantly if he knows something about dragons or if he has seen one." Hiccup replied with an entriged look in eye.

Just then the boy groaned. "It seems you'll get your answers soon enough son, but let's move him onto the cot." When we finished moving him he gave anouther groan and tried to sit up. After he had proped himself up on his elbows he rubbed his head with one hand and slowly opened his eyes. They were onyx black and almost, reptilian? He looked confused for a moment and then he spotted us. Then he spoke. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

 _Natsu's P.O.V._

Damn my head hurts. I opened my eyes and saw two people who judging from their scents must be mother and son, and(compared to some of the other dragons I've met) a small black dragon with acid green eyes, they were all looking at me. _They must like dragons better not tell them that I'm a dragon slayer, that won't go over well, and I'll need their help with the riddle._ So I decided to give them the standard greeting I always give people I don't know who are staring at me. "Who the hell are you?"

They all looked at each other as if deciding who should go first after a few seconds the boy with the shaggy brown hair and flight suit spoke up. I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, _that's a long name, kinda weird to,_ this is my mother Valka, he gestured to the woman in furs with long brown hair in braids, and this is Toothless, he then gestured to the dragon.

Toothless as he was called seemed to be a bit untrustworthy of me. "Who are you?" Hiccup asked. "Oh, right I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

 **Done, sorry about the wait, school and writers block make a really bad combination. I hope you like that I made it longer this time nearly a thousand words. Again as the FF continues I will try to make the chapters longer and longer. Please review DaF.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews. Remember I don't own anything Fairytail and HTTYD belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Toothless P.O.V.

 _Natsu Dragneel what an interesting name. And what's with that pink hair?_ I thought to myself. We had just finished introductions and no sooner had he said his name a huge growl echoed throughout the room. "Sorry" Natsu apologized sheepishly, " I'm a little hungry." _A_ little _!?_ _That growl would rival that of a dragon! You know I'm beginning to think that there is something that you're not telling us Natsu._

* * *

Hiccup P.O.V.

"Stay here, we'll get you something to eat." I said to our pink haired guest. "Why can't I go with you?" He questioned. "I'm not sure that the village is ready to meet you yet." I racked my brain for a reasonable excuse. "We tend to go a little crazy, OW," Toothless whacked me upside the head with his tail "fine, extremely crazy with new things, especially people." Natsu paused at this probably weighing his options then after a while he spoke again. "Fine guess there's no point in arguing and my head still damn hurts." With this he groaned fell back on to the cot and passed out.

"Natsu, Natsu." I shook his shoulder. _He sure is a heavy sleeper. Well better go get him something to eat before the whole island hears his stomach growling._ "Come on bud lets go." I said turning toward the door. "We don't want him alerting the whole island he's here." I then headed down stairs to the kitchen and grabed some fish. _I hope he likes seafood._ I thought to myself as I headed back up to my room. "Natsu I got some food." My new guest didn't stir a bit. "Ok this might take a while. Want to help me out bud?" Toothless then grumbled obviously a bit annoyed from being woken up from his nap.

We then spent the next half hour trying to wake Natsu up. We tried everything, whispering, tickling, immature pranks like putting his hand in a warm bowl of water, making as much racket and noise as we could, we even asked my mom to help. Finally I broke down. "We'll just have to do it the old fashioned Viking way, shaking him and if that doesn't work, punching him." I then walked over to the side of the cot and firmly shook his shoulder.

He then muttered something and rolled over onto his side. _At least he_ _rolled_ _over I'll shake him again._ "Natsu wake up." I said giving his shoulder another firm shake. He muttered something again, rolled onto his back, and punched me in the stomach. I heard him say something like "Take that Gray." and he rolled back into his side. "It's okay bud I'm fine." Toothless had climbed off his rock and I could see his slightly murderous intent in his eyes. _Maybe I could hit him with something._ I zeroed in on the pillow that was on my disorganized, but relatively clean bed.

Without a moments hesitation I snatched it up and carefully tip-toed over to the cot's side. _Well now or never._ I thought as I raised the lumpy object over my head. "Wake up!" I half shouted as I whacked him with my pillow. He rolled over and fell to the floor with a thud. "Five more minutes." He mumbled drowsily. _Okay, time for plan B._ "Toothless could you come over here for a minute, I need you to do something for me." The mischievous tone in my voice was only out done by the look of it in my dragon friend's bright green orbs.

* * *

Toothless's P.O.V.

I padded over to where Natsu laid on the wooden floor. Tried to find the the best angle. And licked him in the face, taking extra care to get some in his mouth. "Ptthhh, Ptah, ewww gross." Our new guest had sprung up to his feet immediately. I gave a triumphant smirk, snuck out my tongue, and walked away. "Okay I'm up what do you you want." Natsu demanded. "We got you some food, it's just fish but it's all we have at the moment." Hiccup replied and I chuckled internally remembering Valka and Astrid's 'cooking' attempts earlier that week.

"Really thanks." Natsu was preparing to eat the fish when Hiccup couldn't contain himself any more. The dam had broken and all his questions came flooding out. "Where are you from, why is your hair pink, why are youdressedwierdly, howcomeyoudidn'tfreakoutwhenyousawToothless?! His stream of questions had become so fast that he was talking in a blur, thankfully Natsu stopped him before he went to far.

"I will answer your questions if you let me finish eating." Surprisingly he had managed to eat four of the five fish we had given him in the few minutes my rider had babbled. He finished the last fish took a deep breath and said "Ok what do you want to now first?"

* * *

 **D: Sorry it took so long to update, between school and writers block I didn't get a lot done. Does anyone forgive me?**

 ***Crickets chirp***

 **D: T_T**

 **Hiccup: Help Natsu's hanging of the edge of a cliff!**

 **Natsu: Oi! It took you long enough to realize that!**

 **D: Oops. My bad. *whisles and walks away slowly***


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone I changed my name to dragonkissfairywink so heads up. I will now present to you the fourth, er, fifth chapter of When Dragons And Fairies Rise.**

 **Hiccup: Whew, Natsu is safe from the cliff.**

 **Natsu: Sweet, sweet solid land. *on hands and knees***

 **Toothless:*laughing in the distance***

 **Wink: Remember I don't own anything. At all.**

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

"What do you want to know first?" I knew that was a mistake the second it left my mouth. But I had to pretend that I didn't follow all of the questions Hiccup had said in a big blur. "Hmmm," he thought for a moment, "where are you from?" I tried to give as vague an answer as I could. "A place that is very far away from here." "How did you get here?" "I tripped over a old book, looked inside, read the inscription on the cover, and somehow ended up here." I was truthful on that one. "Why do you dress wierdly?" "I always dress like this." We continued on like this for a while, and then he asked the question they always ask. "Why do you wear that scarf?" That brought back a lot of painful memories. Recent memories.

"My father, well not my real one but my father nonetheless, gave this to me before he died. It's the only thing I have to remember him by."

* * *

Toothless P.O.V.

"It's the only thing I have to remember him by." When Natsu said that his gaze dropped to the floor and his hand came up to fiddle with the scarf that was around his neck. I could almost feel his sadness, so I walked up and layed my head beside him, as a attempt to comfort the boy. "I'm sorry I asked." Hiccup said apologetically. He understood what Natsu was going through having lost his father as well a few weeks a go.

"It's ok. You didn't know. Besides," Natsu's tone got a little bit brighter,"at least I got to see him, and hear his voice one last time." His voice said he was fine, but I could've sworn there were small slivers of light in the corners of his eyes as he rubbed my head. Hiccup then made an attempt to lighten the mood. "So, do you know how to get home?" It actually worked for once. "No, not really, the rhyme said something, but I can't remember it." As if on cue a book (a very thick one, mind you) came falling from the nowhere and hit me right on the top of my head.

 _Gods damn it that hurt. Where did that damn thing even come from._ "Wow." I think it was Natsu. It was hard to tell with the throbbing pain in my skull. "Yeah it came out of nowhere." "No, usually I'm the one that gets hit in the head." "Wha-?!" Throughout their 'conversation' I was still cursing the thing that landed on me. "Hey!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed,"That's the book that sent me here!" We all tentatively approached the book on the floor. "Who's going to pick it up?" asked Hiccup.

He and Natsu looked at each other and then at me. While Hiccup was distracted Natsu slowly backed away and hid somewhere in the rafters. _Smart move. Why don't I ever think of that? Oh, right I do, Hiccup just finds me because I don't fit behind the beams._ Because of my internal grumblings I didn't notice my riders attempt to reach down and pick the book up. In fact he had it on his hands before I finish my thought process.

"Hiccup! Put that down right now!"

* * *

Hiccups's P.O.V.

Rooaarr! "Uh, Hiccup, I think your dragon's trying to tell you something." I didn't glance up to where Natsu's voice called to me. He appeared to be right as Toothless kept growling and roaring. _What's his problem. It's only a book. A book that sent Natsu here from wherever he was. Oh._ As soon as I set the book down Toothless calmed down immensely. "Hey Natsu." "Yeah." His voice came from somewhere above. "Do you think you can come down from wherever you are?"

"Fine." I heard a thump and Natsu suddenly appeared beside me on my right. I jumped a little but it wasn't enough for either of them to notice. "So, are you going to tell me something or what?" "Oh right. Toothless here," I motioned to him," doesn't want me to touch this book, and I was thinking since it already sent you here, maybe you could grab it." The last bit ended in more of a question than a statement. He shrugged. "Why not?" And bent down to pick it up from where it lay on the floor.

"You said that the inscription told you how to get home right?" "Yeah!" He opened the front cover. "Here it is. Hmmm." We both studied it for a while.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

' _Remember, play dumb. They can't find out, not yet.'_ Luckily I didn't have to. After a few minutes Hiccup had figured out what the riddle entailed. "So I order for you to go home we need, a swamp rose, a black pearl, and a ruby, those are all very rare. At least around these parts. Maybe Trader Yohan can help us with that."

I noticed his eyelids started to droop. "I think we better get some sleep. Start up in the morning." Toothless grunted in agreement and we all went to our respective beds and fell asleep.


	6. Apology

**Hey everyone! Unfortunately I have lost my muse for the story so for a while it will be on hold or hiatus until I find it again. If you want you can check out my alter ego on Wattpad called Cosmicsaku.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
